fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts
Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts is a Role-Playing action-adventure game that was released in fall 2002, which is notable for being the result of a collaboration between Squaresoft, Capcom, Sega, Namco, Banspredo and the Walt Disney Company. Plot Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts begins on a lush tropical island, home to the main characters Sora, Riku, and Kairi. One night, a storm sweeps through the island, and evil creatures called the Heartless appear. The three friends are separated. It is then Sora receives his weapon - the Keyblade. Using the keyblade and teaming up with various characters from different films, video games and TV series, he seeks to defeat the Heartless and be reunited with his friends. Characters Destiny Islands *Sora *Riku *Kairi Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck Traverse Town/Midgar *Kerub Crepin *Cloud Strife *Yuffie *Aerith Gainsborough *Squall Leonhart *Tidus *Selphie *Wakka *Amuro Ray *Sephiroth Cal-De Sac *Ed *Double D *Eddy *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Metropolis *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Lex Luthor *Joker Olympus Coliseum *Hercules *Hades Duelist Kingdom *Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi *Téa Gardner *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Solomon Moto *Mai Valentine *Mokuba Kaiba *Ryo Bakura *Seto Kaiba *Maximillion Pegasus Mars *Akito Tenkawa *Yurika Misumaru Deep Jungle *Tarzan *Terk Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Iago *Jafar Space Colony ARK *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman *Maria Robotnik *Professor Gerald Robotnik Japan *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Great Leader of Shocker Atlantica *King Triton Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Oogie Boogie Neverland *Peter Pan 100 Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger Hollow Bastion *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Beast Cast *Greg Abbey - Tristan Taylor *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Moriah Angeline - Maria Robotnik *Shigeru Araki - Kamen Rider Stronger *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Kathleen Barr - Marie Kanker *Robby Benson - Beast *Marc Biagi - Professor Gerald Robotnik *Amy Birnbaum - Téa Gardner *Maddie Blaustein - Solomon Moto *David Boreanaz - Squall Leonhart *Connor Bringas - Miles "Tails" Prower *Deem Bristow - Dr. Eggman *Clandy Brown - Lex Luthor *Steve Burton - Cloud Strife *María Canals – Hawkgirl *Kevin Conroy – Batman *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *John DiMaggio - Wakka *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Jennifer Douillard - Amy Rose *Scott Dreier - Knuckles the Echidna *Ryan Drummond - Sonic the Hedgehog *Darren Dunstan - Maximillion Pegasus *Jennifer K. Earhart - Yurika Misumaru *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Erin Fitzgerald - May Kanker *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *David Gallagher - Riku *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler *Dan Green - Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi *Mark Hamill - The Joker *Ryo Hayami - Kamen Rider X *Kyle Hebert - Kerub Crepin *Matt Hill - Ed *Megan Hollingshead - Mai Valentine *David Humphrey - Shadow the Hedgehog *Janyse Jaud - Lee Kanker *Molly Keck - Selphie *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Phil LaMarr – Green Lantern *Ted Lewis - Ryo Bakura *Carl Lumbly – Martian Manhunter *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Lani Minella - Rouge the Bat *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Mandy Moore - Aerith Gainsborough *Goro Naya - Great Leader of Shocker *George Newbern - Sephiroth, Superman *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Tōru Okazaki - Kamen Rider Amazon *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Hayden Panettiere - Kairi *Christy Carlson Romano - Yuffie *Michael Rosenbaum – Flash *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Tara Sands - Mokuba Kaiba *Takeshi Sasaki - Kamen Rider 2 *Tony Simpson - Eddy *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Chris Steele - Peter Pan *Eric Stuart - Seto Kaiba *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *James Arnold Taylor - Tidus *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Robin Williams - Genie *James Woods - Hades *Samural Vincent - Riderman, Double D *Billy Zane - Ansem Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers